


confessions and dates.

by m_g21



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22919164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_g21/pseuds/m_g21
Summary: Youngjae admitted his feelings to his friend, Jaebeom. Jaebeommightlike him back.
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	confessions and dates.

Youngjae sat across from Jaebeom in a 24-hour convenient store. It was late at night when the younger suggested they should eat something. Feet tangling under the table, Jaebeom shot an amused look at Youngjae.

“What?” Youngjae stopped halfway eating his noodles.

“Nothing. It’s just you look so hungry by the way you eat your food,” Jaebeom chuckled while sipping his hot coffee.

“Of course, I am. Do you think I would suggest going outside if I’m not hungry?” bemused Youngjae while kicking slightly Jaebeom’s shin. Oftentimes, he wonders why Jaebeom keeps on blurting ridiculous thoughts.

Jaebeom chuckled again. After Youngjae confessed to Jaebeom, the older became sweeter and flirtier. He often asks Youngjae’s whereabouts, his day, his companions, etc. He would always go early to cook dinner, do household chores every morning or even invites him for a movie night on weekends. And most remarkably, his addiction on kissing Youngjae’s temple, forehead, jaw, neck, and cheeks.

Youngjae had already finished eating his food when Jaebeom sat beside him. The younger quickly turned to him and was about to leave a snarky comment when Jaebeom placed his thumb on the corner of Youngjae’s right lip. “You’ve got something here,” he whispered while gently removing the dirt.

Youngjae was beyond surprise. His eyes turned to saucers that made him look even cuter. Never ever Jaebeom would do like this before, the older would always inform him and give him napkins when he gets messy.

“I’m done,” Jaebeom beamed at him. Youngjae got flustered and turned his head away. He suddenly felt his cheeks getting warmer. _Ah, this feeling…_ Jaebeom noticed it and kissed his cheek and tried to tickle him. However, Youngjae quickly pushed his hand away. They both giggled at their little moment.

::

Youngjae went to the bathroom immediately to wash. It had been a long day and he just wants to rest. He was rummaging through the toiletries when a pair of arms tightly wrapped his waist, and a nose smelling his neck. Youngjae unconsciously shy away from it.

“Hyung, stop sniffing my neck. I sweated a lot this day, don’t you think it’s a bit disgusting?” whined Youngjae.

“Hmm,” Jaebeom left a peck. “But I really do like the smell though. It’s very _you_. Can’t you just not wash?” Jaebeom teasingly asked. He really likes to get Youngjae to rile up.

“I _really_ need to wash hyung. I don’t want to sleep feeling dirty,” emphasized Youngjae. “Can you go out- “

“Can I stay here? I promise I will sit on the toilet and won’t do anything,” pleaded Jaebeom.

Youngjae suddenly felt awkward. Both respect the importance of privacy even though they are roommates. _Uh, what should I do? Think Youngjae,_ he contemplated while making faces.

Jaebeom studied Youngjae’s face after he asked his request. He really wants to guffaw because of his reaction. Rather, he pouted like a child and insist on staying.

After some seconds, Youngjae hesitantly agreed and made a promise from Jaebeom to behave. He then went out of the shower and brushed his teeth. Jaebeom, on the other hand, secretly checked out Youngjae -from his black hair to his cute eyes and nose, down to his lip-bitten lips, down to his body and thighs.

Youngjae dragged Jaebeom out of the bathroom and to their bedroom. He was still a bit shaky from the events. He was going to get his laptop when Jaebeom pulled him to their bed. He clumsily pressed to Jaebeom, who immediately embraced him.

“Sleep now, baby. Play your games later,” muffled Jaebeom.

Sighing, Youngjae repositioned himself to a comfortable position. He was on the verge of sleeping when a hand carefully brushes his hair and a pair of lips touches his temple.

“Goodnight,”

Youngjae smiled slightly.

::

TV noises were heard in their bedroom. Grunting softly, Youngjae reluctantly removed himself from the bed. As much as he would like to rest, he needs to eat breakfast. Jaebeom was apparently watching the news in the living room.

“Good morning,” Jaebeom greeted happily while approaching Youngjae. “I cooked eggs, sausages, and rice for breakfast,” he added.

“G’morning too,” Youngjae replied. “Have you eaten breakfast?” he asked.

“Yeah, while I was watching. Sorry I didn’t wait for you, ‘was too hungry,”

“S’alright. Can you accompany me while eating?” pouted Youngjae.

“Sure, why not. Let me just prepare my coffee,”

“Okay,”

As they were talking over the table, a thought suddenly crossed Jaebeom’s mind. Youngjae immediately noticed this and asked what’s the matter.

“I need to buy toiletries and detergents today. I almost forgot to do the laundry,”

Youngjae exhaled in relief, but quickly added, “Don’t be like that hyung. I almost got worried when you suddenly freeze,”

“Will you buy them?” Jaebeom beamed at him.

“What?”

“ _What?”_ Jaebeom mocked. “You’ve just heard what I’ve said. Please?” he then fluttered his eyes to Youngjae.

“But I’ve just bought groceries two days a-“

“I know, but please? I will treat you dinner sometime,” Jaebeom negotiated.

 _Dinners are much more expensive than detergents and toiletries,_ Youngjae thought. “Okay,” he hesitantly agreed.

Jaebeom happily cheered that it weirded Youngjae out. After breakfast, they went to a convenient store. Youngjae handed the items to the cashier when Jaebeom hugged him. Youngjae tried to push him away but failed. Jaebeom pecked his jaw and asked, “Baby, can you buy two boxes of condoms and lube? I will pay you later,”

Youngjae’s world seemed to stop. He just can’t simply believe what he had just heard. He looked at the cashier’s reaction- disbelief but _is that adoration?_ Internally sighing, Youngjae glared at Jaebeom who carefully read all the options.

Jaebeom suddenly asked to the cashier, “Is there any type that it feels it’s not there? And extra-large, please?”

Youngjae wishes the ground would swallow him.

“Ah yes, we have,” the cashier excused himself and went to the storage room. Youngjae faced Jaebeom and aggressively asked, “What the hell hyung?”

“What? Why are you acting that I’m the first person who buys it?”

“No. Don’t you think it’s a bit inappropriate-“

“Inappropriate, what?-“ smirked Jaebeom.

Youngjae rolled his eyes. “Stop interrupt-“

“Here you are, sir,” the girl intervened them. As the girl was packing the items, Jaebeom excused himself and went out. Youngjae was going to follow when the girl said, “You’re really lucky sir. You’ve got an active, handsome and sweet man,” she smiled.

“Ah,” Youngjae scratched his head. “We’re not a couple. We’re just friends,” he added.

“Really? But it seems you’re a couple,” she doubtingly said.

“I promise you. We’re not,” _I wish we are though._

“Ah, okay. If you say so,” she shrugged.

Both were surprised when Jaebeom called Youngjae. Youngjae quickly said his apologies and bid goodbye.

::

Youngjae had to cram all his paperwork. He hadn’t start anything since Jaebeom keeps on nagging him. Upon searching a place to sit, he saw Jaebeom with _a girl_. He was smiling widely, and _he seems so happy_. The younger suddenly stopped in his track - _So, is this the condoms and lube all about?_ He sarcastically chuckled and quickly sat in an area where the couple can’t see him.

::

Jaebeom nervously waited for someone in their apartment. He kept pacing around to check whether the set-up is well-prepared. As he was scrutinizing the details, he could hear the lock chimes- a signal that someone just came in. He immediately fixed his posture and looks. That someone was hanging his coat and turned around.

“..Hyung?”

Silence.

Youngjae went in hesitantly and observed his surroundings. A candlelit table was set up near the counter with two plates on either side of it, and a _sunflower_ in the center. A set of food and a bottle of wine were neatly prepared on the counter. _Wow, this took much time and organization for this luxurious preparation… I guess the girl is really lucky…_

“Uhm..“

“Oh, did I interrupt something? I’m sorry,” he began to place his coat on his body.

“What? No. Where are you going?” Jaebeom frantically went to Youngjae and turned to face him.

“Huh? Aren’t you dating the girl?”

“Dating the girl?” Jaebeom asked incredulously.

“The girl who was with you in the coffee shop two weeks ago. You seemed very happy,” Youngjae slumped.

Jaebeom fondly smiled at the man in front of him. He can’t believe he sounds jealous because of what he saw.

“Are you jealous?”

“No! I’m! not!” Youngjae exclaimed.

“Well, surely you sounded like one,” Jaebeom teased him.

“You’ve already known my feelings for you, hyung. Of course, I can’t help but a feel a little jealous,”

“You don’t have to be…”

_Thump. thump. thump._

“Why?” He stared at Jaebeom’s eyes.

 _Thump. thump._ thump.

“Because I like you…”

Youngjae stared at him for a while. He looked sincere that he immediately ignored the feeling of the arising doubt. Jaebeom was keener of Youngjae’s response, so he pulled him in his arms and tightly hugged him.

“I know you are doubting. But believe in me because I’m telling the truth,” Jaebeom whispered against the younger’s ear that it made him shiver.

“But why are you with that girl?” Youngjae muffled on his neck.

“I asked for help for this preparation, and she was the one who made me realize you’re worth to keep,”

Youngjae nodded, and they stayed hugging and basking each other’s presence for a little while. Jaebeom kept on kissing the younger’s temple while caressing his back. On the other hand, Youngjae just kept pressing himself to Jaebeom, as if he’s afraid it’s all a dream.

“Wait,” Jaebeom pulled back and went to get something. Youngjae almost whined at the loss of contact, but he knows it is better to keep himself together.

“This is for you,” Jaebeom handed him a medium-sized paper bag. Youngjae peeked inside and saw two boxes. “You can open it, you know?”

Youngjae pulled the smaller box and opened it. Inside of it was a silver ring, and on its inner ring, an _I will cherish you forever_ is embedded on it.

“I know you like rings, so I bought two. Mine is here,” Jaebeom showed his ring attached to a necklace. A _Choi Youngjae_ _♡_ was carved on it.

“I didn’t know you’re this cheesy, hyung,” Youngjae sniffled. Jaebeom was alarmed and took his face in his hands.

“Hey, why are you crying?”

“Because…” _because…_

”Because…”

“Because I’m happy,” Youngjae shyly admitted. Jaebeom was beaming too much that he’s afraid he might scare the younger.

“What’s this?” Youngjae swiped the snot on his nose and opened the other box. To his surprise, he saw condoms and lube they bought from the convenience store weeks ago.

Youngjae suddenly went to the bathroom. Jaebeom just smirked at the younger’s reaction. He was anticipating this moment to come. Then, Youngjae went towards him with a flushed face.

“Why are you giving this to me? You must know I don’t do sex on the first date,” He scowled cutely at the older.

“Then, you must already know that we are going a lot of dates on these upcoming days,” He smirked and leaned to whisper in Youngjae’s ear, “and you know that I’m a home-buddy, so these supplies aren’t enough” then pulled him closer to his body, “I can’t really wait for the day the two of us are interconnected, me inside you while making love to you, don't you like that baby?” then he licked Youngjae’s ear.

Youngjae just whined and took a lot of effort to push Jaebeom away. He was visibly turned on by Jaebeom’s words. To make a façade, he pointed cutely at Jaebeom, “Stop, okay? Let’s eat. I’m hungry”, he grabbed the older towards the table.

 _I’m hungry with your warmth and presence,_ Jaebeom thought.

**Author's Note:**

> another episode of my mind creating scenarios amidst of priorities... and breakdowns.


End file.
